Forever Kakashi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name:** Kioko

**Age: **18 (Immortal)

**Looks: **As unnatural as it is her hair is half white and half black, and she has the most beautiful aqua eyes; with a figure to die for.

**Background: **She grew up well to be honest she can't remember, she looks 18 but is over 1000 years old. She has been through a lot and doesn't talk much because of it, and it takes a lot to get her to trust at all. She does missions for several different organizations right now her primary pay is the Akatsuki, while she is not a full member, she is powerful and respected as a member would be. When she does go to the hideout, she ignores everyone, except Pein and Madara who she reports too, yes she knows who Tobi is, but that's only because she knew him as a child.

_**Chapter One**_

I was walking to the hideout to report to Pein and Madara that I found some useful information regarding the tailed beasts, as I walked into the hideout, I sighed hearing Hidan whistle and someone hit him. Ignoring them all I went to the office only for Tobi to appear next to me and head in beckoning for me to follow. I did although reluctant to do so, I leaned against the wall as Tobi become Madara and Pein scowled. Madara said, "What did you find Kioko?" I smirked and said in my normal monotone, "The tailed beast you have been extracting, to reunite into the ultimate whatever, will not work. I thought I remembered something and turns out this has been tried once before, acutely by someone I once knew quite well, however at the end trying to fuse them he ended up being destroyed and all the beasts were freed and roomed for about 65 years terrorizing villages and towns."

They both watched me shocked and Pein asked, "Who was it that did this?" I shrugged, "You wouldn't know his name but at the time he was my lover." Now jaws dropped to the floor and I turned walking out said, "Oh and I do not believe I will be helping anymore, I will not involve myself in this again." Neither could stop me and they knew it I had helped because I wanted to and now I would leave because I wanted to. I passed the lounge and for the first time turned to each and every one of them and spoke, "It's was extremely nice to meet all of you but I am leaving and I will not return, good day!" It was in my normal monotone, but they had never heard me speak before, I turned as most murmured good days and walked out.

I had done this often in the past, dropped everything and moved on to something new, I had lived in every village and actually helped Madara build the Village hidden in the Leaves, funny they even had a picture and my name on file there. I decided that is where I was going, having always liked it I figured it would be nice. I knew most of the people since I had done business with the previous Hokage and was acquainted with the current one although I had never helped her with any business.

I walked well hopped from tree to tree, and made it in less than an hour, you don't live as long as me without learning some shortcuts. I looked up at the gates of the city I helped create and walked in ignoring the guards asking my business or if I needed help. I noticed one follow me so knew something was up and they must be under lockdown. I walked up to the Hokage building and to the office knocked with the guard still following me. I heard her say to come in and entered, closing the door behind me, she looked up and then surprised.

I greeted her warmly for me and smiled as I said, "Hello Lady Hokage, it has been some time yes?" She nodded and gestured for me to sit, "What can I do for you Elder?" I had always hated being called that and voiced so, "I do not wish to be called that, just Kioko is fine, How have you been Tsunade?" She smiled and replied that she has been good. Someone knocked on the door and said, "Lady I heard a strange woman came to see you are you oaky in there?" I smiled as I asked, "Am I strange?" She smirked and said, "Come in Kakashi, I have someone I would like you to meet."

A man entered and I looked him up and down as I stood I said, "Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja and extremely skilled might I add." I held out my hand he shook at it glancing at Tsunade like who the heck is she, Tsunade smirked and said, "Kakashi have you ever heard of the un-aging girl, who is said to be over 1000 years old and helped form our village?" He nodded confused and I smirked, "My name is Kioko and I cannot remember my last name." He seemed shocked as he put it all together, I sat back down and looked at Tsunade as I said, "Down to business, Tsunade I hold no grudges to the leaf as you well know, and I would like to come back to live here, with your permission of course, I will train Genin; although I would like to be placed on a ready team, with a sensei as a helper, if you may?"

She seemed shocked and said, "You are looking for a protégé?" I glanced at Kakashi and leaned forward as I said, "Not quite, to be brutally honest, you know I never age and well I can give one person the same gift, Tsunade I am looking for a lover!" Now they were both shocked, Tsunade said a little unsteady, "You want a 13 year old for a lover?" I laughed and flipped my hand, "Goodness no I want to help train the genin you see fit and as they grow into adults I hope to find one I love and will love me in return, if I do not I will not choose one, I have time."

They both looked relived and she glanced at Kakashi who said, "Well I see no harm." She nodded and told him to fetch the other team leaders, after he left she turned to me and handed me a folder with all the genin in it. As I took it she said, "If you fall for one and they do not love you in return what do you plan?" I looked up at her and stopped flipping as I replied, "I will leave him be, I will not force someone who does not wish to be with me Lady Tsunade, and if I give this gift we would be bounded forever." She nodded and leaned back as several Jonin arrived.

I sat back flipping through files as she explained to the Jonin exactly who I was, why I was here, and who each of them were then she said, "Kioko here will be training all the genin once a week, until adulthood, no one here is to breath a word of this, understand." They all glanced at me unsure but nodded in agreement, One piped up and said, "Hey Kioku do you remember me?" I turned to find a bearded man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and replied while grabbing it, "Yes and I always hatted that you smoked these nasty things Asuma!" He laughed and said, "Yeah, I know!"

I turned to Tsunade who tossed me some keys and said, "I assume you have your headband?" I smirked and said, "Yes one from here the mist, the clouds and pretty much every village, being around as long as me gives a girl travel experience." She shook her head chuckling and I left, I noticed the Jonin behind me whispering until Kakashi came forward and said, "How's every Monday, today's Monday and we think it would be good for us." I nodded and said, "I know you will all have missions so if you do its all good, I mean you don't need to skip missions they are extremely important to the village."

They watched me and Kaurina said, "Well shall we?" I nodded and followed them to a ramen shop noticing every student from the file there, I knew names and observed as their senseis got it quite and said, "Okay everyone, unless we are on a mission every Monday for a good many years you will be training with Kioko here." I smiled stepping forward and noticed all of the guys eyes widened while Naruto shouted, "Wow she's hot for a jonin!" I smirked and said, "Okay everyone I think training grounds now so I can see abilities and what needs work." They all stood some grumbling, I noticed the different personalities.

We are standing in the training grounds and I pinned each student against another to spar and I told them to not hold back. They were each doing great, I not only paid attention to the guys but several girls just needed work. I walked around watching them spar until one out of every paired team had won, and said, "Okay I need to see who has healing abilities?" Only a couple of girls stood and they had been paired to spar, Ino and Sakura. I nodded and said, "Show me heal all the wounded!" I noticed all the Jonin standing near a tree watching me, I looked back and watched the girls, they did an okay job.

Now that everyone was standing I put them in a line and started with Naruto, "You have the ability to be an excellent ninja, but you are impulsive and need to think before you act." He hung his head and I moved over, "Sasuke you are powerful, but you are also weak, power has more to do with the mind than just training, you have to be, well best way to put it in tune with all your feelings to fight your best." He rolled his eyes and grunted while I moved, "Sakura, you are strong and have excellent chakra control, but I noticed you not paying enough attention to your fight you kept glancing at Sasuke, an obsession is not good it distracts and just hurts your progress, focus more!" She nodded and seemed to truly be thinking about what I said.

I moved to Neji and said, "Neji you are too arrogant, you believe you will win all fights, think it over Huyga's believe in destiny yes, well consider what you believe your destiny may be is not always what it is, and you have partial control, what path you choose has a big influence on your destiny." He nodded and looked like he was far away, I moved to Lee who was ogling me, "Uh Lee, first stop staring at me it's creeping me out." The other kids laughed, "You are very motivated, even I see that, you have passed the odds and became a ninja although you have a lot of energy remember that if you stop and relax or just to smell the roses, you will be much more focused on your goals." I looked at the young girl, "Ten ten, you are an excellent fighter and an artist with a scroll, but we will need to work on hand to hand, yours could be much better." She nodded in agreement.

I looked at Ino and said, "You have good fighting skills but are most talented with medical, I believe you could use some major training with jutsu's and weapons, you seem the type that would benefit from some Katana training." She smiled at me, and I looked at Shikamaru, "You are smart when fighting but it is obvious you do not train as much as you should, you focus in a fight which is wonderful, but while thinking is good you need the muscle to back it up!" He just yawned, I looked at Choji who was holding a bag of chips, "Choji, I noticed something about you, you eat but have you ever figured out why? The things you eat in your and your family's body turns to pure Chakra, but it seems none of you have noticed and figured out how to use it properly." He looked a me shocked and a chip fell from his mouth.

I moved on, "Kiba fang over fang was nice and the cute puppy is adorable, you are a tracker which is important, and a good fighter, but you have a temper and get riled easy, learn to control it and you will excel." He smirked at me as I looked over Hinata who was staring at the floor, "You have major potiontal, but it seems hidden under the shy exterior, I believe we can fix that and you will be not only a better fighter but overall person." She nodded at the ground and I said, "We will start now for the rest of the week until next Monday when someone talks to you, look them in the eyes and remember I will be watching all of you." She glanced up and nodded confidently looking me in the eyes, which I smiled for. Then moved to Shino, "Your quite and extremely skilled, by the way love the bugs, extremely useful, but you need to be more open, I doubt you know but the bugs that feed off your chakra can feel your feelings, and act according, if you are not all the way in a fight they know and can get confused." He nodded although you could not tell due to all the layers.

I stepped back and said, "Okay now during this week I want all of you too work on what I said, either it is meditation to become in tune with your emotions or feelings or not stalking someone, I will be watching all of you and checking in with your normal sensei's." Some groaned and I smiled as I said, "If any of you have questions please seek me out I will gladly help."

They nodded and some said, "Hai Kioko Sensei!" I groaned and said, "Just Kioko no Sensei!" Several chuckle, I smiled it has been a long time since I taught, "Okay anyone want something to eat, I'll buy?" I looked at them grinning and jumping up and down noticing the Jonin were coming over, I nodded to them and asked, "You guys want lunch?" So everyone agreed and we went to get BBQ much to the dismay of Naruto who kept wining. When we got there I looked at him hanged him a bunch of money and said, "Go get ramen Naruto!" He perked up and ran off while several people shook their heads and Shikamaru said, "So are you able to pay for all of us, I mean you just gave Naruto a ton of money?"

I smiled at him and said, "I'll be fine." He shrugged and we all sat down and ate, which took a while and I paid for everyone, as they were still eating and went to leave.

_**Four Years Later**_

All the genin have improved on the items I mentioned, and I have noticed that they are now 17 and growing up quickly, they all now know that I don't age and several left the village to train, or in Sasuke's case revenge. Only a couple have truly caught my eye and one I believe I may love but he is not what I expected, and I plan to talk to Tsunade about it later, which is where I am heading now.

I knocked and waited for the invite, I have to admit I have become more open since arriving here, I walked in and sat, she looked up and sat back, "Tsunade I assume you know why I am here?" She nodded and motioned for me to go on, "This may be a little off plan, but I find myself attracted to two people, I do not know how they feel and one was not on the list." She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, "Who are they?" I sighed and twirled my thumbs as I looked her in the eyes, "Neji Huyga and Kakashi Hatake."

She leaned back and her eyes widened, "Wait Kakashi?" I nodded and said, "To be honest I think I may love him, I mean I spend a lot of time with him and we have a lot in common." She grinned and said, "Well you will have to tell both and see how they feel, Kakashi already knows your plans so it will make it easier, and Neji knows you do not age, here I will help." She called in someone and had them bring Kakashi and Neji, I glared at her as she watched me smirking in the chair, she swirled obviously amused.

I watched as they walked in and when I saw Kakashi my heart fluttered, I glanced at Tsunade and she seemed to know, "Neji you may go!" He looked confused and a little peeved we wasted his time but walked out, Kakashi shut the door and said, "You needed me Lady?" He kept glancing at me I just watched him. Tsunade just cleared her throat and said, "Well you know that four years ago Kioko came and made a request and she has made a decision, but is not sure how he feels about her." He did a face palm and sat down, "Kioko, Naruto is not the one you want to spend forever with I mean look at him, yes he's determined but…" Tsunade interrupted him while I sat there confused, "Kakashi it is not Naruto." I looked at her she was having way to much fun with this, he looked confused and furrowed his brow, "Well if it's not my student why was I sent for?"

I looked at Tsunade who was smirking then at Kakashi and said, "It's you!" He sat back startled and went quite after a good five minutes that felt like thirty he said, "You want me?" I tilted my head and said, "For some reason, in all the years I have lived, out of every man I have known, you are the only one who when enters a room my heart flutters and I feel like I might faint, and Kakashi I never faint." He looked me in the eyes and the at Tsunade who stood and said, "I have to get something be back later." She went out humming, I watched Kakashi as he took my hand and said, "Kioko, when I first saw you I felt something and as I spent time with you and saw how you are brutally honest, but kind and loving, it broke my heart to know you would choose one of the young kids to spend forever with, that's when I realized I loved you, but didn't want to interfere with your plans."

I smiled at him and repeated what he said, "You love me?" He nodded and I smiled as I flung my arms around his neck, "I love you too Kakashi!" He smiled and said, "What do I have to do to stay with you?" I smirked and said, "Well I have had lovers but to make you mine forever I have to give you part of my soul!" He nodded slowly and it dawned that it happened during love making, which made him smile, "Kakshi you understand that forever means forever and if you do this you and I will be a part of each other, when I give you my should my body will take part of yours to fill it, do you truly want me we will be bounded?" He didn't even think before he said, "Hell yeah!" I smiled at him and Tsunade came in with an empty cup humming.

I looked at her oddly and said, "Tsunade that cups empty." She looked at it with an oh crap caught red handed kind of look. I laughed causing everyone to do the same, then Kakashi went quite, "Hey Kioko what about kids?" Both me and Tsunade looked at him astonished, "Kakashi you want kids?" He thought about it and said, "Someday yeah?" I burst out laughing and said, "We can have kids but they will be like me, and at 18 stop aging, to find their own lives." He nodded and said, "Good!" I smiled at him and we leaned in and kissed much to Tsunade's dismay.

It all went well and we got married, and did the soul exchange, Kakashi understood that people around him would die and he would lose friends but he informed me that as long as I'm here he will always be okay. We did have children two a boy and girl, they grew and my baby girl had aqua eyes similar to mine and grey silver hair with naturaly black scalp, the hair came in black and turned silver go figure, and our son had Kakashis dark eyes and my hair half black, half white ended up with the Sharingan go figure. Kakashi and I did live happily ever after though forever!


End file.
